Gods of Today
by borian-gay
Summary: A collection of drabbles, set throughout the last century.
1. Love and War

_Love and War_

Ares/Aphrodite  
Rated K+

* * *

He is strong and she is beautiful. He is passion and she is desire. He is War and she is Love.

One would say they compliment each other the way the night sky compliments the moon.  
Love and war have intertwined since the dawn of time, never unraveling, never separating from one another. Without love, there would not be petty enough feuds to start a war. Without war, forgotten love would never come to light.

And that's how they had come to love one another. For love and war will always find each other.

It is a warm April morning when he first tells his lover of his upcoming plans. 'I wish to fight again,' He says, taking her fair hand in his own callused palm. 'I want to feel useful once more, now that our true power can not be shown.'

She is angry with him, but of course she understands. What is he without war? How else would he show his true strengths without it? She could thrive easily on the love the world was capable of producing, without so much as lifting a finger. But he could not feel true purpose without showing leadership and bravery in battle. He had grown antsy and would wait around no longer.

"I do not like it," She whispers, cupping her lover's face with both hands now. "But I wish only happiness for you, my love. And I will allow you this."

A ghost of a breath escapes his lips, and then he kisses her delicately, far more so than any war god should. But Love can make anyone and anything crumple before it's power. "Thank you." He says against her lush mouth, and then he's gone. She's left with nothing but a strip of red silk in her hands.

* * *

He returns a few months later, battle-worn and tired, but there is a look of peace on his face as he kneels before his lover at her throne. 'I am fulfilled.'

She arches a perfect eyebrow, her look skeptical. 'For how long?'

He remains quiet, instead choosing to pull a small package from his jacket pocket.

'They stationed me far to the east. I thought these would impress you.'

She gently took the package from him, and opened it with care. Inside like a piece of beautiful red silk, nearly identical to the one she'd been left with. A little container held the most fragrant spices.

'You think these gifts will make up for my loneliness?' She asked, her voice clipped. He shook his head, glancing up at her with sorrow in his coal-like eyes.

'No, of course not. But perhaps this will.'

He stood up, kissing her with all the pent-up passion war had built within him. And she returned the kiss with all the desire she'd held since her love had left.

And truly, what were love and war without one another?


	2. I Won't Burn

_I Won't Burn_

Poseidon/Amphitrite  
Rated K

* * *

"Mortals are such funny creatures," Amphitrite said absentmindedly, watching two grown men attempting to surf. One fell off his board after attempting a trick far beyond his simple skill level, and two girls on the beach giggled uncontrollably. She turned to her husband who lie on his stomach, face down on his beach towel. He murmured in agreement, waving his hand at her.

She chuckled. "Honestly Poseidon. Why do you insist on coming to a public beach; and mortal, I might add, to lie here for hours. You can do this at home."

He shrugged as best he could whilst face down, and spoke softly. "I like the noise. And the atmosphere. And it's nice to be around mortals every once in awhile, Amphi."

She sighed and removed herself from her chair, kneeling in the sand next to her husband. She looked at his tanned and toned back for a moment, getting a sudden idea. "You'll burn, dear." Taking the bottle of sunscreen lotion out of her bag, she stifled a small chuckle and began spread it over Poseidon's back. He squirmed and tried to wiggle her hands off, but it only made her giggle.

"I won't burn!" He protested, but she ignored him. "I'm a god, do you truly think-"

"Allow me this, dear husband," The sea goddess cooed, starting to massage his back as well. She dug her hands into his shoulders, rubbing circles down to the arch of his lower back. Poseidon groaned and squirmed again as her touch tickled him, but he lie otherwise still.

"I've changed my mind, please continue," He mumbled out, arching to her touch.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing," She teased, poking him in the sides. He yelped and lifted himself off the ground, glaring at her.

"That was uncalled for," He grumbled, pouting. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, running a hand through his hair. She beamed. Poseidon sighed and flopped back down on his stomach. "Just sit and enjoy the mortals."

* * *

_Prompts for any pairing are welcome. _


	3. Enemies or Lovers?

_Enemies or Lovers?_

Poseidon/Zeus  
Rated T

AN: So this one is a slash pairing. I considered warning against incest, but then I realized that was silly. This is mythology after all.

* * *

"I've never liked this place much," Zeus said simply, crossing the tile floor to stand before his brother's throne. It was made of coral wound together so tightly it looked as if it were made of glass. "Although I never did consider ruling over the sea. Far too unruly, such as yourself."

"Yes well," Poseidon said, trying not to sound angry as he dismissed his servants. "The title of 'King of the Seas' always belonged to me. Even before our domains were decided."

Zeus smiled coldly. "Of course brother. As I was meant to be King of all else."

Poseidon sneered. "Of course. I_ always_ knew you'd achieve greatness."

And then Zeus glared, standing before his brother with arms wide open. He bowed in a rather mocking manner, and smirked up at the sea god. His eyes were full of malice and a hunger so strong, Poseidon had to resist the urge to look away.

"What do you want, Zeus?" He asked irritably, sighing. He shifted in his throne so he could lean a little closer to Zeus.

The younger shrugged. "I thought I'd come and visit you, see how you're doing. The ocean is an interesting place to be. It makes my head feel as though it's under a lot of pressure. Do you do this on purpose, Poseidon? Do you make me so uncomfortable when I know any other who venture into your domain do not feel this discomfort?"

Poseidon ignored his questions, instead choosing to remain silent for a moment. "You're not here to find out why you feel a pressure in your head, _brother_. If that were the case, you would not be here in the first place. Why are you here Zeus? I know how greatly you dislike my ocean."

Zeus smiled now, although still coldly. "Oh, and I do. But I just love you, Poseidon. Is that not enough?"

And then they were upon each other, mouths crashing together. Zeus wound his fingers into the other's hair, and Poseidon grinded their hips together, groaning loudly.

As they tumbled onto the throne, kissing fiercely, Zeus gasped out,

"I hate you."

Poseidon chuckled, sliding a hand into his brother's pants.

"I hate you more."


	4. Moonlight

Moonlight

Hades/Persephone  
Rated K+  
AN: I'M BACK WITH SOME HADES/SEPH. Wow has it been forever.

* * *

Her feet glided across the grass, simply white dress flowing behind her. The pale moonlight reflected off of her dark hair, truly showing off her beauty. Her creamy skin shone.

"You did come," came the incredulous voice of her lover, darker haired and fairer than she.

"Did you doubt me?" She asked, lips upturned in a smirk. He shook his head, ebony strands falling into his eyes.

"It's your mother I was worried about."

The girl suddenly took his hands, smiling up at him. "Nothing could keep me from you, love."

He smiled faintly, pressing one of her hands to his cheek. He held it there for a long while, enjoying how warm her palm was.

"I love you too much, Hades. My heart aches when I am away from you."

The god winced, pressing a kiss to her palm. "I wish that was not so."

Persephone sighed softly and wrapped her bare arms around his slim torso, shushing him.

"It is quite alright, love. I hang on to the thought that I will return to you. And that is enough, at the time."

Hades smiled down at her, dark eyes filling with a light so unknown to anyone but she. "Your love is all I need."

"You shall have it, until the end of time and after that."

"You're far too good for me."

The green-eyed goddess smirked, moving to lie on the grass. "Are we to truly start this argument over?"

Clothed legs knelt in the grass next to her. "I never learn, do I?" He whispered, a hint of humor in his tone.

She sat up, pulling him into a fervent kiss, pulling away after a moment, pressing their foreheads together. "Lucky I have forever to teach you."


	5. Ballroom

_Ballroom_

Zeus/Hera

Rated K

* * *

"What are we doing?" Hera asked softly, glancing at her husband with a mixture of confusion and interest. He turned his head to hide the small smile that crept onto his lips, and shook his head.

"You'll see when we get there, love," Was all he said, continuing to lead the way down the marble hallway. Hera let out a soft puff of breath, almost in annoyance, but Zeus either didn't hear or pretended not to.

"If you're trying to rope me into another meeting about whether or not more statues are needed, I swear…"

Zeus chuckled, but said no more, rounding a bend in the hallway that led away from the throne room. Frowning, Hera quickened her pace until she was standing in front of her husband. She placed a delicate hand on his chest, stopping his progress. He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I refuse to take another step until you tell me what's going on. I _hate _surprises, you know that."

Taking his wife's hands, Zeus softened his expression, offering her a genuine smile that was so rarely present on his features. "I can guarantee you'll enjoy this. Please just trust me."

Hera sighed, then cautiously nodded, allowing Zeus to take her hand and lead her down the hall once again. In her heart she knew that Zeus would never do something to upset her, but she still had trouble dealing with something unknown. Taking a soft breath, Hera allowed herself to trust in her husband and do as he asked her.

They came to a stop outside the banquet hall, used specifically for parties, and Hera raised an eyebrow. "Are you throwing me a surprise party? My chosen birthday is in December, you know."

Zeus rolled his eyes and pushed open the doors. Hera stood in shock as she glanced around the room, her caramel eyes widening a fair bit. A single light shone down on the middle of the floor, creating a circle of warm light. Faint music could be heard, growing louder as Hera walked closer to the centre in awe. "Zeus…" She murmured.

Her husband appeared in front of her, holding his hand out to her with a small, almost shy smile. "May I have this dance, my queen?"

Hera's heart thudded in her chest as slowly, she nodded, placing her hand in his much larger one, allowing him to lead her to the light. Carefully, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and let him lead her on in a slow dance. It was clear to her that he was trying very hard not to step on her toes, and that he was almost as nervous as she was stunned. Normally, his idea of romance was sex, then cuddling in bed afterwards. But this…

This was perfect. And when Hera's shocked expression turned into the most dazzling of smiles, Zeus let out a soft breath and smiled back.

"Where did this come from?" Hera asked quietly, glancing up at her husband after a twirl.

"I've been rather… Well I haven't been the best- I thought maybe…" He frowned. They swayed softly to the music coming from the piano, until he formed a proper sentence.

"I've been very inconsiderate of you for a while. And I thought that I should make up for it somehow. I'm sorry…" Zeus managed, looking slightly abashed.

And then she stood on her toes and kissed him, gently, but the emotion behind it was nearly tangible. He gasped softly against her lips, his hands moving down to rest on her hips as hers hooked around his neck. They continued to sway softly to the music as they kissed, until Hera finally pulled away to press their foreheads together.

"I could never stay angry with you," She murmured, looking directly into his eyes as she spoke. In her own, Zeus saw the truth, the love, and he smiled softly. He was a terrible husband most of the time, far beyond unfair to her, but she was always there. She never left him, and when he needed her, he knew he had her. And he was the luckiest man in the world.

"I love you," He whispered. "Truly. I wish I was better for you, and-"

"Hush, love." Hera said, leaving her lips close to his. "I know. I love you too, so much."

As she pressed their lips together once again, a sudden flash of light drew their attention, and they broke apart.

"Oh no, I forgot to turn the flash off." Another young and feminine voice said, sounding disappointed. "Don't mind me! As you were."

Hera laughed lightly, leaning her head back as she did so. Zeus groaned. "Hestia!"


End file.
